Glasses
by Thin-K
Summary: Written for vierblith. Cast: Tezuka, Fuji and Tezuka's eyeglasses... FLUFF! OneShot.


AN: Well, this was, once again, written for vierblith. Who posted another challenge…

& I've another challenge/idea: Fuji finds Tezuka's megane/eyeglasses in the lockers while Tezuka is taking a shower. Fuji wears the glasses and the door clicks open. Tezuka stares. Fill it in. you don't have to start this way… I wanted to write a fic, seeing how Tezuka and an open-eyed Fuji resemble each other. Yeah. Look closely, they do look alike!!! &

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this little one-shot.

**Glasses**

**By: Kana**

Fuji's POV

Man, training was exhausting. How much more does sensei think we can handle? Okay, I do want to win the Nationals. I really do. All of us do. But does she have to be so harsh…?

Opening the door to the changing room, I can hear water running down. A shower? I thought I was the only one left. Seeing sensei made me run twenty extra laps for 'playing' with Momo during our sparring match. Can I help it? It's so much fun to tease him.

Looking around I spot Tezuka's jersey on the bench. Saa…

I sigh softly and practically let myself fall on the bench. I truly am tired. It doesn't happen a lot, yet now I am. Most of all, I would just want a bed… My soft mattress and my pillow. And some decent sleep. Well, I think that is exactly what I am going to do when I arrive home. Sleep…

Taking my shirt out of my locker, I notice that buchou hasn't closed his off. Strange. He always locks his locker. Certainly when he knows someone else but he is still here… And he does know I am here. He saw me running.

Curiosity is getting the better of me and I silently open it completely. What will I find inside? His training suit. A spare shirt. His notebook.

I roll my eyes. The notebook contains all of our previous trainings. And the ones still to come. Should I take a peek inside? To be… mentally prepared.

Smiling I decide not to. It is always much more fun to wait and see what is going to happen. If you know before, it spoils all the fun…

I am about to close his locker when my eyes fall on his classes. How much does he see without them? How much would I see with them?

Putting them on the world immediately starts turning upside-down. Wow… It makes me dizzy. Honestly, it even makes me lose my balance when I try to take a step forward.

Waving my arms around, I try to keep myself up. But it is of no use and I am reaching the floor rather fast. Closing my eyes and bracing myself, I prepare myself for the impact. However, it never comes. Instead I feel a pair of arms slip around my waist. And gently they are bringing me up again.

I try looking at my saviour, but I think I forgot the glasses were still on my face. A blurred figure is standing before me. But who?

It is only then that I notice the water has been turned off. Tezuka…

Careful fingers take the eyeglasses off my face. Blinking a couple of times I recover my lost sight. It is indeed my buchou. Standing practically naked before me. Water drops still running down his muscled arms. A towel wrapped around his waist. Does he know how seductive he looks like that? My eyes still wide open.

Why is he looking at me like that? There is a strange glitter in his eyes. And suddenly a small smile, the smallest upwards curving of his lips, graces his face. Why would he smile?

"I never realised how much we resemble…"

There is nothing I can say. What does he mean with that?

He waves his glasses in front of my still opened eyes.

"With these on and with your eyes open, we look alike…"

Smiling I let my eyes fall shut. One could say it is a mask I am wearing. A mask to hide the turmoil of feelings inside of me. Feelings the boy before me is not allowed to find out.

I'm so lost in my thoughts for a second that I don't notice him coming closer. It isn't until a drop of water falls on my arm that I look up again. And I can't help but open my eyes. He's standing so close. His glasses on. His upper body still wet. And his face mere inches from mine. Brown eyes bore into my blue ones. Searching.

And before I can do anything, his soft lips brush over mine. Gentle, like a feather's touch. It only lasts a second before he pulls away. A sly grin covering his lips.

Without thinking I reach out. My arms sneaking around his neck and I pull him close against my body. A soft gasp escapes and I take advantage of it to press my lips against his. Carefully invading his mouth. Tongues meet. A gentle battle. Until after a couple of minutes we break off. Both panting heavily.

"Perhaps it is because we resemble so much that I've fallen for you…"

You say nothing back, but the way you are holding me close to you is all the answer I need…

The End.


End file.
